


The Singer

by ChippyCho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: Soulmate AUJeremy Scott didn't think anything of seeing Gabriel's wings and not seeing Castiels. He figured that maybe Gabriel liked to flash himself to others, nothing surprising. It is only when he comments on them does it give everyone pause.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Singer

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This story is separate from canon, Castiel and Dean are an established couple, Jeremy was absent when they first got together. Gabriel and Castiel have their own rooms in the bunker as well as Jeremy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's morning gets a bit interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to a Gabriel x Oc story. I'm still trying to find my style of writing after not writing for a long time, so please be patient :)  
> Thank you!

I woke early in the morning, the bunker quiet and serene.  
The sun was just now rising outside, morning dew kissing the green grass, clouds painted a hazy pink and orange. Sitting up in bed and giving my body a good stretch, I get up, padding along the cold hardwood floors to my black and white tiled bathroom.

I do my business, sing happy birthday to myself twice as I wash my hands, and rake the comb through my brunette hair. I squeeze out the sensitive teeth toothpaste onto my green toothbrush, thinking about how far the Winchesters and I have come since our childhood days.   
  


Back then it seemed so much easier, you trained, ate, played, trained some more, and then went to bed. Bobby’s yard quickly became the best hide and seek playground we had ever found, hiding in cars and behind piles of old tires.

I remember once when Sammy got stuck in an old car’s trunk, if Dean hadn’t sat down to think about all the spots he knew of, we probably wouldn’t have found Sam for a long time, the trunk was surprisingly soundproof. Dean himself had hardly heard Sams shouts and pounding.

Dean and I had run to Bobby, both of us afraid something might happen to Sam, like if he ran out of oxygen in that junk of a car, or if he hurt himself in the dark trunk. Bobby got a crowbar and popped the trunk to reveal the tear-stained face of Samuel Winchester, who at the time was afraid of the dark. 

He had thought that he could leave a sliver of the trunk open for light to leak in and it would be okay but gravity had other plans.  
  


I spit the toothpaste out with a smile at the fond memory, washing my mouth out with some too minty mouthwash, fanning my face as if it would somehow help the weird sensation.

I walk back out to my semi-decorated room, nothing big, just a bookcase with some of my favorite books, a stuffed animal somewhat resembling a fox that Gabriel had won for me at an arcade in Illinois. My ukulele in its case, leaning against the bookcase, my guitar propped in the corner near my desk with my laptop.

I release another yawn, sleep still wanting to claw its way behind my eyelids and pull me back under. I throw on some black boxers, a blue tee-shirt, and some black jeans, ignoring socks entirely.  
If they aren’t necessary, I don’t want them.

The kitchen is my next stop, discovering a sleepy Dean downing coffee and Sam grabbing himself a cup. The damn morning bird he was, had the audacity to have athletic gear on to go for an early morning jog. _Who does that?_ Castiel was sat next to Dean, peering at the tired man before him.

“Oh hey, Jeremy, coffee?” Sam offered, gesturing to the half-full pot. “Eh, no thanks” I decline, shaking my head and hand, a firm no. I sit across from Dean and Castiel, laying my head in my arms and closing my eyes in the meantime. 

Mornings like this make me feel at peace, everyone feels normal for once. Theres no demons, no ghosts and vampires, nothing bump in the night comes to mind in these sleepy mornings.

It feels like home, somewhere safe, separate from the world.

The only sounds are the dripping of the coffee pot, the quite muttering between Castiel and Dean, Sam’s sips as he lets himself relax as well.

Quiet mornings are by far my favorite.

Gabriel walked in, his footsteps drawing my attention. A lollipop was stuck in his mouth, a familiar smirk gracing his lips. His hair perfectly ruffled, his wings slightly shifting with his movements. He looked at me and grinned wider “You look dead kid” he told me, taking out his green lollipop to speak more clearly. 

I smirked and rolled my eyes “You look like a fuckboy” I commented. His hair looked like he just had rough sex for hours. He laughed and patted me on the back, making me sit up in attention. Gabriel sat next to me and threw me a playful wink, my cheeks betrayed me as usual. 

Dean grimaced at us “Get a room you two” He grunted, sitting back and taking a swig of his coffee, shaking his head in a futile attempt to wake himself up more.

I smiled at this “I would but I think Gabriel would have performance issues” I shot at the archangel.

Gabriel’s eyes widened almost comically “Per- I do not! As if you would know” Gabriel scoffed, breaking from our usual playful banter.

“It was only a joke, I’m sure you’re great in bed” I snickered, pointedly ignoring my pink cheeks. I cracked my knuckles and stood up, deciding to make myself some chocolate chip pancakes.

Gabriel blew raspberries at me; “Yeah yeah” I said, waving my hand dismissively at his antics.  
This was typical for Gabriel and I, we like to make sexual jokes and innuendos, it never led anywhere, just harmless bantering.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel left the room, Sam to go for his jog and Castiel following Dean to the TV.

I heard Gabriel stand up behind me and walk closer, “So, what’s the plan for today?” He asked, watching me expertly flip the pancakes. I shrug, focusing on my task “Search for a new case most likely, why?” I asked, he never took an interest in what we did, not unless we ask for help or going after something interesting.

Gabriel moved so he was next to me, arms folded like his large wings, all three sets of them.  
“I don’t know, just thought maybe we could hang out?” He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

_Okay now that is weird, since when did Gabriel get nervous?_

“Hmm...Maybe, we’ll have to see. Maybe watch a movie and I can beat your ass in Mario Kart 8?” I ask, grinning slyly at the golden-haired man. Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes “As if bucko, I can beat your ass any day!” He grinned back, seeming to relax his stance, whatever he was anxious about before having passed.

We continued to chat until I had made 4 plates of chocolate chip pancakes, Castiel doesn’t like to eat, claims it tastes like molecules.

“GUYS, BREAKFAST” I shout, loud enough to hear the echo as my voice bounces off the walls of the bunker. Gabriel grimaces and covers his ears “Making me go deaf Jer” He mumbled teasingly.

I roll my eyes “Haha Gabe, very funny.” I comment, turning back just in time to see a sweaty Sam walk in, a grateful look in his eyes. It wasn’t often Sam let himself enjoy a nonhealthy food, but he did have his cheat days.   
It appears today was one of them.

I hand Gabriel the biggest stack and smile at the joyous, gleeful look on his face as he snatches the plate from my waiting hands and snaps himself a fork, digging in immediately, not even bothering to cut the pancakes up. They were suddenly already buttered and syrup was more of a sea than a topping.

Dean nodded with a smile as he took his and Cas came to stand near me. “Hey Cas, can I make you anything?” I ask, knowing his answer but I know he appreciates that I check on him. “No thank you Jeremy, but thank you for asking.” Cas said, a small smile on his lips as well, a curt nod in my direction before he placed his eyes back onto Dean.

“So, it seems theres a demon situation a few towns over. Should be a quick salt and burn,” Dean announced, mouth full. He swallowed and nearly coughed before “I’ll get the impala ready, everyone be ready to leave in 30.” Dean said.

After we finished our pancakes, I packed my bag with the essentials; extra clothes in case we need rags or plan to stay in a motel for the night, salt, a lighter, a pocket knife, a bottle of water, and a flashlight.

I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Gabriel, one hand in his jeans pocket, one coming to a rest at his side. “Hey Sugar, you ready?” He asked, making his way over to me. I showed him my bag “Yeah, I think I got everything I’ll need. You?” I ask, turning fully to him.

_There he was, nervous again. What’s going on with him?_

“I uh, I wanted to give you something. It’s no big deal, just something you can wear. If you want I mean.” He stumbled over his words before digging his hand out of his pocket, presenting me a necklace with a small charm.

It was a charm of golden angel wings with the words “Gabriel” inscribed on the back. “What’s the occasion?” I ask, trying to figure out what the motive is. _It’s not my birthday yet, is it? No, not yet.  
_ “No reason, I just thought you might like it. I am your bestie after all.” He grinned, punching my shoulder lightly before stepping back.

“Well ah, I’m going to head for the Impala and see where you guys want to meet up.” Gabriel said, pointing behind him before almost booking it out of my bedroom. I was left to stare in confusion, something was up with him and it was bothering me to no end that I couldn’t figure it out. 

I looked down at the necklace in my hand, it was a simple chain, the pendant being the only thing on it besides the two glowing beads- Wait, glowing beads?!  
I looked closer and felt my eyes widen, “JEREMY, COME ON.” I heard Dean shout. “C-COMING!” I yell back, I hurriedly toss the necklace over my head and run for the garage. 

Gabe was missing which meant he must have already left for our meetup location.


End file.
